naruto la fiesta
by rober 666
Summary: naruto después de la batalla contra pain duerme dos dias y iva a ver una fiesta i no sabia con quien ir asta que


Esta historia se sitúa dos días después de terminar la guerra ninja contra Madara, todos han vuelto a sus respectivas aldeas, los ninjas de la hoja harían lo mismo, aun sabiendo que de la suya ya no quedaba nada, eso era lo que ellos suponían, su aldea había sido reconstruida por los habitantes de la misma, ninjas, niños, jóvenes, adultos, todos había ayudado, incluso algunas naciones aliadas habrían colaborado, el caso es que estaba todo como nuevo, lo único que faltaba y que no se podía traer de vuelta eran las pertenencias personales; aún así esto fue motivo de celebración, los altos cargos de la aldea decidieron realizar una fiesta, aunque realmente se trataba de un baile, en conmemoración al fin de la guerra, la recuperación de la aldea y al regreso del ninja que una vez fue un renegado, de nombre Sasuke, la cita sería dos día después de su anuncio, así la noticia se esparció por toda la aldea, en muy poco tiempo ya todos tenían pareja con la que ir, excepto un ninja que una vez terminado la guerra había caído dormido, durante dos días el joven ninja no sabía nada de tal suceso y ya era hora de despertar

Vivir una vida tranquila, pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, cumplir su más grande sueño, mejorar cada día, experimenta nuevas cosas, nuevas sensaciones, nuevas aventuras, esos eran ahora sus planes, será capaz de cumplir todo eso?, mmmm la verdad no lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero de una cosa si puede estar seguro, esas nuevas sensaciones que tanto quiere experimentar, lo hará, y que mejor manera de sentirlas que con ese sentimiento llamado AMOR y no precisamente de la mujer de la que siempre estuvo enamorado, esa chica de pelo rosa, no será la causante de despertar ese sentimiento en él, tampoco será la chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos blancos, la chica que será la encargada de hacer surgir nuevos sentimientos en el joven, será una bella mujer de hermosa figura , brillante cabello largo y rubio sujeto en forma de cola de caballo, con un flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su rostro, su nombre es Ino Yamanaka

Si bien es cierto, no es una pareja común, pero ante el amor que surgirá entre ellos, que se puede hacer, más que observar cómo nace y crece ese amor, AMOR, una palabra que ellos dos conocen solo superficialmente, pero que nunca en realidad lo han sentido, solo hasta el momento en que en verdad sientan ese cálido sentimiento entre ellos dos, un amor mutuo, será lo que les espera

Esta es la historia de un joven ninja que emprenderá una nueva aventura, una aventura de sentimientos en el amor, de la chica que nunca imaginó enamorarse, la historia de amor de Naruto, que junto con Ino, descubrirá la felicidad, esto es MI SUEÑO JUNTO A INO 

CAPÍTULO 1

MI SUEÑO JUNTO A INO

Otro día como cualquiera en la aldea de la hoja, con la pequeña diferencia de que el día de hoy se realizará una fiesta, o mejor dicho un baile, el cual es organizado por los altos mandos de la aldea, la razón, es celebrar el final de la guerra y el regreso del ninja que una vez fue un renegado, de nombre Sasuke, el anuncio había sido dado dos días atrás y a esta hora ya casi todos tienen una pareja con la que ir, a excepción de un ninja que aún no se enteraba del tal suceso, su nombre es Naruto

Ring ring ring ring – suenan las campanas del despertador – ring ring ring – se escucha en toda la habitación, sin recibir señal de ser escuchado – ring ring ring – continua sonando con su ostentoso ruido

Aaaaaauuuuhhh – despertaba con toda pereza un joven – que pereza que tengo, hace mucho que no duermo tanto – se decía así mismo- me pregunto qué día será hoy, parece como que he dormido mucho tiempo, supongo que saldré a dar un pequeño paseo – el joven se levantaba lentamente de su cama, para después arreglarse un poco

Ahora que todo ha terminado, que se supone que haré,…..mmmmm , por cierto donde estoy, se supone que la aldea estaba en ruinas, tal vez deba a ir donde Tsunade y preguntarle qué sucede,– el joven saltando de casa en casa se dirigía rápidamente hace la oficina de la Hokage, en muy pocos minutos estuvo allí frente a la puerta de la oficina – Tsunade obachan puedo entrar – grito mientras tocaba la puerta – Sí, adelante pasa Naruto – se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, mientras esta se habría lentamente, para después ver a la Hokage de pie a un lado de la ventana bebiendo su tradicional sake y mientras observaba la aldea desde la ventana

Tsunade obachan, cuánto tiempo sin verte

Vamos Naruto que no ha sido mucho, han pasado solo dos días desde que todos volvimos a la aldea

Sí, pero después de volver, solo aguante unas cuantas horas despierto y después caí dormido

Eso fue un problema, solo nos dio el tiempo suficiente para llevarte a tu casa

Por cierto hay algo que no entiendo, se supone que la aldea quedo destruida en el ataque de Pain, como es posible que en tan solo dos días esté como si nada hubiese pasado

Ah eso, lo que pasa es que mientras nosotros estábamos en la batalla, algunos ninjas de la aldea, algunos aldeanos y algunas naciones amigas, estaban reconstruyendo la aldea y la dejaron como la ves ahora, casi idéntica

¿Casi idéntica?...pues que es lo que falta, si yo veo todo igual

Todas las casa, edificios, los monumentos de los Hokages, y demás cosas fueron reconstruidos en su totalidad, pero lo que falta son los objetos personales, todo eso si se perdió, apenas si hay camas donde dormir, pero eso es lo de menos

Bueno no es tan grave como pensé, por cierto Tsunade obachan ahora que todo ha terminado, que hay que hacer, me puedes dar alguna misión o algo, no me quiero quedar sin hacer nada, cualquier cosa estará bien

Pues por el momento no hay nada, mejor aprovecha este tiempo para descansar

Si no hay nada, será mejor que me vaya a casa a seguir durmiendo

Eso está bien pero asegúrate de llegar a tiempo esta noche

Esta noche?

Sí, esta noche,…¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?

Pues no se de lo que estás hablando

Vamos hombre, pues de la fiesta de esta noche

Fiesta?, yo no sé de ninguna fiesta

Como no puedes saberlo si el anuncio fue hace dos días, todo el mundo lo sabe

¿Será porque en esos dos días solo me la he pasado durmiendo?

Ahhh es verdad, tú no has sabido nada de lo que ha pasado…y pues eso, habrá una fiesta el día de hoy en la noche, todos tus amigos estarán allí, irás verdad

Supongo que iré, igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer, donde y a qué hora será

Será en la parte trasera de este edificio, el lugar es bastante amplio, al aire libre y será a eso de las 8pm, no llegues tarde

Bien ahí estaré sin falta, ahora iré a dar un paseo por la aldea – Naruto se despedía de Tsunade y salía de la oficina de la Hokage con dirección a la aldea

Al llegar al centro de la aldea Naruto empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, veía de un lado a otro a las personas de lo más contentas y emocionas por el evento que iba a ocurrir en la noche, todos hablaban de ello, era algo que todos esperaban con impaciencia, el joven ninja ya había recorrido bastante, en su caminata pudo ver como la aldea estaba totalmente reconstruida, cosa que le alegró mucho, cuando sintió que ya había visto todo este estaba a punto de irse a su casa para descansar un poco, dio marcha atrás con rumbo a su casa, pero cuando iba a ponerse en marcha uno de sus amigos apareció frente a él, se trataba de Shikamaru

Hey Naruto cuanto tiempo

Ah, pero si eres tu Shikamaru

Claro que soy yo, tan despistado como siempre, nunca cambias

Bueno esa es mi característica, ¿o no?

Ja ja ja tienes razón, y dime que has estado haciendo estos días, no te he visto por la aldea

Pues en estos dos días me la he pasado durmiendo

Muy típico de ti, pero bueno te lo mereces, después de todo lo que hiciste por la aldea

Vamos no es para tanto, todos lo hicimos igual

En eso tienes razón, todos dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo y ahora después de tanto no merecemos un descanso

Sí, aunque yo ya he descansado bastante, y ahora no tengo nada que hacer

Igual que todos, en estos pocos días no hay mucho trabajo que hacer

Por cierto Shikamaru, sabes que hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta

Ah, eso,…..pues sí lo sé, aunque no me emociona mucho que digamos

Pues a mí me parece muy interesante, después de todos los problemas que hemos pasado, reunirnos todos otra vez, será muy divertido

Si tú lo dices

Y hablando de eso, con quien piensas ir a la fiesta - Shikamaru preguntaba a Naruto-

¿Con quién?

No estarás pensando en ir solo, o sí

Pues sí, o es que tu va a ir con alguien

Bueno….no es que quiera, pero ya que toca,…..pues sí

A sí, ¿y con quién irás?

Pues…..…..con Temari

¡Claro Temari!, ya se me olvidaba que te gustaba

Naruto recordando la veces que vio a Shikamaru con Temari, no pudo evitar gritarlo, mientras que su amigo un tanto avergonzado intentó callar al rubio, a su vez este veía de un lado a otro, esperando que nadie lo escuchara

¡Cierra la boca, quieres que alguien te oiga!

Ja ja ja, pues no tiene nada de malo

Bueno bueno, y en fin, con quién irás o en verdad estas pensando en ir solo

Y por qué tengo que ir con alguien, acaso no es una simple fiesta y ya

MMMaaahhh, Naruto naruto, se ve que no estás enterado del todo, a más de ser una simple fiesta, es también un baile y como debes suponer, para ir a un baile es necesario estar en pareja

Con que en pareja, eh y ¿Para qué?

Aaaahhhh, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, se ve que a un no maduras, a ver si despiertas un rato

Shikamaru con un leve enfado, trataba de explicar a Naruto como son los bailes, el rubio por su parte seguía sin entender muy bien

Es que la verdad nunca he estado en un baile, ¿qué es lo que se hace ahí?

Pues que se va hacer, ¡bailar!, y si de casualidad no sabes un baile es en pareja, hombre – mujer, cara a cara, entiendes

Mmmm creo que sí, y donde puedo encontrar una pareja con la que ir

Eso sí te tocara buscarla tu mismo y será mejor que te des prisa, porque a esta hora ya todos tienen con quien ir

Tienes razón, mejor me doy prisa o si no tendré que ir solo, me voy adiós

Está bien no veremos más tarde..(¿será que puede encontrar a alguien?) – se preguntaba Shikamaru, creyendo que no lo conseguiría -

De esta manera Naruto salió apresuradamente a recorrer toda la aldea, con la esperanza de encontrar alguien con quién ir, la primera persona en quién pensó fue Sakura, pero por desgracia ella ya tenía con quién ir, su desilusión fue mucha, sin perder tiempo fue con Hinata, que si bien no sentía nada por ella, pero no sabía a quién más recurrir, su sorpresa fue que la chica también tenía pareja, su esperanza de desvaneció, ya sin ánimos continuó recorriendo la aldea esperando encontrara a alguien, en su camino se encontró con Tenten, Ayame y hasta con Kurenai, pero con ninguna tubo surte

Ya pasado una cuantos horas y Naruto sin conseguir nada, este decidió regresar a su hogar y esperar pacientemente a que llegue la hora de la fiesta, a la cual tendría que ir solo, en su camino a casa había pasado por una zona en la cual casi nunca había estado, el joven ninja no presto atención igualmente, paso tras paso, seguía caminando, con la cabeza agachada y sin ánimos de hacer nada, inmerso en sus pensamientos seguía sin prestar atención a nada

Era de esperarse que no conseguiría pareja, después de todo me acabo de enterar a solo unas cuantas horas, es normal que todos tengan con quien ir, a lo mejor debería quedarme en casa y no ir, ya habrán otras fiestas  
Se decía en pensamientos, una y otra vez, así continuó su camino, hasta que se escucho un pequeño grito que lo llamaba, este al darse cuenta regresó a ver a la persona que lo llamaba, una hermosa chica de cabello largo y rubio, con un flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su rostro, se trataba de Ino

¡Naruto!

Mm, ¿quién es?, ah eres tu Ino

Que es esa actitud conmigo, vengo a saludarte y me respondes de esa manera, es como si te diera igual que este aquí o no

La rubia algo enojada se acerco a al chico y permaneció observándolo no con muy buena cara, este al ver la actitud de la chica trato de disculparse

No, no es eso, es solo que no tengo muchos ánimos que digamos, ando un poco distraído, lo siento

Eso explica que te encuentre por aquí, casi nunca pasa por este sitio  
Pues donde estoy, es cierto que no reconozco muy bien este lugar

Naruto miraba de un lado a otro tratando de identificar el sitio, Ino al darse cuenta de que el chico no adivinaría el sitio donde estaba decidió decirle pero con un leve enojo

Mira que despistado que eres, estas frente a mi casa

¿Tú casa? ¿Dónde?, no me había dado cuenta que había llegado aquí

Mi casa es esta, ¡mira!, la que está junto a la florería

Ahora recuerdo que trabajas en la florería, casi lo olvido

Al oír esto, la chica volvió a enojarse, el que uno de sus amigos no conociera nada sobre ella, fue algo que a ella no le gusto

Pues pareciera que no nos conociéramos

Sabes Ino, esa es la verdad, casi no nos conocemos, apenas si hemos hablado algunas veces y no precisamente de nuestras vidas

La rubia al entrar en razón, se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Naruto era cierto, eran pocas las veces que ellos dos habían estado juntos, en alguna misión o en algún sitio de la aldea

Supongo que tienes razón y bien que te trae por aquí

Nada en particular, solo iba de camino a casa

Al darse cuenta de la actitud que tenía el chico, con curiosidad Ino decidió preguntarle el porqué de su tristeza

Sabes, no te ves muy animado que digamos, ¿te ocurrió algo?

De seguro sabes de la fiesta que habrá esta noche

Te refieres al baile ¿verdad?

Eso justamente, por más que busqué, no encontré a nadie con quién ir, pregunté muchas veces, pero todas ya tenían pareja, supongo que me quedaré en casa

Mmmm, eso sí es un problema,…yyy a cuantas chicas has preguntado

Fueron tantas que ya ni lo recuerdo, pregunté a todas las chicas que conocía

¿A todas?, ¿estás seguro?

Pues no creo que me haya faltado nadie

Y….. ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas a mí?

Fueron las palabras de la chica rubia que dejaron sorprendido a Naruto, palabras que fueron dichas con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos, por su parte el chico terminó con la boca abierta y unos ojos que reflejaban asombro

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
